


The Nighttime Defender

by what_the_nesmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But Dave wants Dirk and Jake to get together, Dirk is the nighttime defdner, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_nesmith/pseuds/what_the_nesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is afraid of the dark so he comes and gets Dirk to help scare the monsters away. So Dirk tells Dave a story about how Jake is a monster hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nighttime Defender

Dirk Strider is talking on the phone to his best friend Jake. Dirk is in love with Jake but doesn’t have the guts to admit it. So they are just friends. The two are talking about nothing too important. The time is 9:08 when there is a cough at the Dirk’s bedroom door. Dressed in his white fluffy footie PJ’s, the one’s with the blue and green sheep on them, is Dave standing in the doorway clutching a blue blanket. Dave is only five years old and Dirk is raising Dave as best he can, even though they are brothers. At this point, don’t try to figure out anything, just go with it okay. 

“Hey little buddy, why are you still up? Thought you went to bed ages ago, like a big boy,” Dirk cooes. Since Dave turned five, Dirk had been trying to wean the kid off of having Dirk stay in his bedroom until he fell asleep. After five minutes of Dave being in his bedroom, trying to go to sleep, like the big boy he was becoming, Dirk would come into the room and tuck him in. Goodnight kisses and goodnight salutations would be exchanged and Dirk would make sure Dave had his special blanket and his favourite stuffed teddy bear. And finally, Dirk would check everywhere to make sure the monsters weren’t hiding, say the bedtime monster-away chant, and turn on Dave’s nightlight. Then Dirk would probably go to bed too. 

“Dirk, I thought I saw a monster in my closet,” Dave whimpered, eyes brimming with tears. Dirk nods and then says to Jake, “Hey look dude, I’ll call you in the morning. The nighttime defender is needed ASAP.” As Dirk hangs up, on the other line Jake is imagining Dirk as the nighttime defender and wishes he could be there helping Dirk raise Dave. Jake loves Dirk, like Dirk loves Jake, so both are too whimpy to tell the other. But that is for another story my friend. Dirk gets up from his bed and walks over to Dave, scooping him up into his arms. 

“So what’s this monster look like Dave?” Dirk asks, walking Dave back to his bedroom. 

“It’s big an hairy an purple an spotted, like a tiger, an it’s got big fangs an stuff bro,” Dave explains, very concerned. Dirk nods, murmuring, “Spotted like a tiger, eh? I’ve tangled with this macho meanie before.” Dave’s eyes widen in wonder and awe. 

“R-really? But bro... how did you escape his tummy? He’s really big,” Dave wonders. 

“Well Dave, it was when you were a little baby, still in diapers,” Dirk began. Dave giggled and proclaimed, “But I’m a big boy now! I don’t wear diapers anymore! I have nighty night time pull-ups.” Dirk nuzzles Dave’s nose. 

“That’s right little bro, you’re a very big boy. But this monster was here before, when you weren’t a big boy like you are now. I looked at this monster and, as the nighttime defender, I thought I’d just hit him with everything I got. But that didn’t work out. I barely managed to evade that meanie’s tummy. So you know who I asked Dave?” Dirk continues his story. 

“No, who Dirk?” Dave presses, eyes mystified by his older brother’s tale of bravery. Dirk grins. 

“Jake, cos that guy knows all about monsters and stuff. You know little bro, he used to live on an island all by himself, no one else, just him and a bunch of ruthless monster surrounding him,” Dirk tells him. 

“Whoa... he sounds amazing... I want Jake to come scare monster away Dirk. Can Jake come to scare away the tiger spotted monster, can he Dirk?” Dave pleads. Dirk laughs, shaking his head and saying, “Nah bro, Jake’s already sleeping tonight. He had a long day of fighting monsters in closets and under beds and behind curtains. But I’ll be sure he comes by sometime, okay?” 

“Oh-kay bro... you should tell Jake he can live here with us. Bein on an is-a-land all by him with no one else to be with sounds sad. He should be happy with us Dirk!” Dave exclaims happily. Dirk nods. 

“Maybe I’ll look into that bro. Now, let me finish my story. Where was I?” Dirk pondered. 

“You went to Jake to see if he know the spotted like a tiger monster!” Dave chimes in. Dirk nods, pretending to remember exactly where he left off. He did know, he hadn’t needed to ask, but it’s what you did with little kids. 

“That’s right! Okay, well Jake had indeed heard of the tiger spotted monster and had even had the bad luck of tangling with one back on his island. He told me that tiger spotted monster didn’t like music. And so I sang the song mommy used to sing to me when I was little like you and it hurt that monster like nobodies business and it ran away and never came back,” Dirk finished. By this time the two had reached Dave’s bedroom and Dirk carried Dave instead, setting him down on the bed. He tucked Dave back in, checked the nightlight, and then sat down, peering at his little brother. 

“So will you sing mommy’s song to me? To scare away the spotted like a tiger monster?” Dave asked. Dirk nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind Dave’s ear. 

“I sure will Dave. I sure will,” Dirk informed him. Dirk then proceeded to sing ‘I Don’t Want to Live on The Moon’ sung by Ernie from Sesame Street. By the time Dirk had sung the last note, Dave was fast asleep, snoring ever so faintly. He sits there for a moment, a smile playing on his face, looking down upon Dave’s face. 

“I love you Dave. I hope I’m doing good by you but I don’t know. I’ve never raised a kid before and honestly I don’t think I’m cut out for it. But I’m trying. And you’re a good kid. And I love you with all my heart,” he murmurs, leaning down and kissing Dave on the forehead. 

The End


End file.
